


Love Yourself, Dear~

by SpaceFunClubs



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Anxiety, Breathing Exercises, Comfort, Cuddles, Daddy kink mentions, Depression, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Self-Insert, Self-Love, positivity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23175922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceFunClubs/pseuds/SpaceFunClubs
Summary: Sammy gets some positive motivation and comfort from Dan after a bad episode of self-doubt. Simple one-shot.
Relationships: Dan Avidan/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Love Yourself, Dear~

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little short something I whipped up to deal with some emotions, and also serving as a reminder to myself during these times as of writing. This also contains mentions of calling Dan "Daddy," but nothing too explicit. Hope y'all enjoy~.

"Baby girl, I'm home!" Dan cheerfully called as he shut the door behind him. A few seconds pass, and no answer. His face grew from excitement to worry.

"Princess?" Dan frantically asked as he walked upstairs to Sammy's bedroom, only to find her crying face down on her bed, cuddling her Korilakkuma plush. "Oh no…" he muttered, sitting beside Sammy and stroking her face lightly. She sniffled and then turned her face towards Dan, embracing him into a tight hug.

"Daddy…" Sammy started in between sobs, while Dan hugged her back, making shushing sounds and rocked her back and forth gently.

"What's wrong, sweetheart? You know you can talk to Daddy about anything, right?" Dan simply asked, brushing his princess's hair out of her face and wiping her tears. Sammy sulked, trying to find the words to say.

"I-I missed you so much, Daddy.. so much, that I feel like you'll leave me for someone better. I know it won't happen, but.. it gets lonely without you, Danny.." Sammy explained in between sobs, hugging Dan tightly. Dan simply nodded and listened while stroking his sweetie's hair.

"Princess.." he starts, making Sammy look at him. "You know I love you very, very much. You're beautiful, talented, kind, and the best person I could ever ask for. But sometimes.. you need to learn how to love yourself first before you can love anyone, myself included. It took me years and years to learn that, and the best part about being in a relationship is loving not only your partner, but feeling good about YOURSELF. You understand, princess?" Sammy nodded, her sobs slowing down and her breathing becoming less rigid.

"Yeah, Daddy.." she simply whispers, wiping her tears away and hugging her plush again. Dan puts his hands on her shoulders as Sammy gazed at him with full intent.

"Now.. take a few deep breaths with me, Sammy. Breathe in.." Dan starts as Sammy repeated.

"And out."

"Breathe in…"

"And out... Thatta girl~," Dan finishes as Sammy smiles. He smiles back and kisses her cheek.

"Now… Repeat these words after me… I am worthy.." Dan starts again.

"I am worthy…" Sammy repeats.

"I am beautiful…"

"I am beautiful..."

"I am special."

"I am special."

"I am worthy of love…"

"I am worthy of love…"

"I am worthy of light..."

"I am worthy of light…"

"I am worthy of kindness."

"I am worthy of kindness." They both finish, as Sammy smiles back at Dan.

"Sammy… if you ever start to miss Daddy again or are in a bad rut of self doubt, I want you to keep doing these. I promise, they'll help you improve not just your mood, but your mindset as well." Dan explains. "I want you to love yourself to the fullest and practice on doing that, cause you know Daddy can't love you for all of you sometimes, right?" Sammy simply nods, and hugs Dan.

"Thank you, Daddy. And I promise~," Sammy whispers as Dan hugs her back. He picks her up and starts carrying her downstairs.

"You wanna watch a movie, babe? Something to take your mind off a bit?" Dan asks, sitting themselves down on the couch.

"Can we watch Space Dandy, Daddy? That show always makes me think of you and Arin~," Sammy giggles.

"Hmm? How so, princess?" Dan smirked.

"Well, Dandy is very silly like Arin, and he has a beautiful singing voice and is incredibly handsome just like you, Daddy~!" Sammy smiled throughout as Dan turned on the TV, grabbing the Blu-ray boxset of it and popping in a DVD.

"Alright. We'll just watch a few episodes and we'll have dinner, OK?" Dan asks as he sits back down on the couch and places Sammy on his lap. Sammy lays her head on his chest and simply nods.

"OK, Daddy~. And thank you~," she whispers, pecking a kiss on his cheek and sighing contently. The two settled and watched TV in peace.


End file.
